


Listen

by hvdra00



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, pre!Kako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvdra00/pseuds/hvdra00
Summary: Scene from DawningStar's Children of the Leaf DOS AU





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070998) by [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar). 




End file.
